Diving Belle
Diving Belle with her loyal sidekick Bloop - typically seen fighting deep ones/elder gods History Bellle's a heroine. Her power is weak tactile hydrokinesis, which makes her feel rather impotent on land... and her hometown isn't too accepting of super-folks, either. She does what she can as a heroine, but she's at her happiest when she's underwater, exploring the ocean with Bloop the octopus. The rest of the time she's kind of a wet blanket. Belle's mother is Spearhead's daughter (the Harpoonist was his son-in-law); Spearhead is still alive, but quite old, and doesn't want to see his granddaughter meet the same fate as her father, so he puts as much effort as he can muster these days into training her. Her archenemy is Tinderella, an ex-fashion model who manifested pyrotechnic abilities whom Belle frequently has to put out, but she'd much rather explore underwater with her eight-armed friend Bloop than grapple with would-be villains on land. Coalition Career After being trained by her grandfather for years about safety and the proper use of her powers, she suddenly decides to take the Justice Coalition entrance exam. This actually came as quite a shock to the rest of her family since she hadn't shown any real superheroing interest until then. Both Lovely Ladybug and Poison Dart were in her training group under Drill Sargent Liberty Lass, but she didn't get to know either of them. After surviving whatever Liberty Lass could throw at her, she became an official member of the Justice Coalition, but rather than start a crime fighting career she almost immediately ended up out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean doing whatever she usually did before joining. Somewhere around an island chain she met a girl named Caliber, they really hit it off and ended up taking down the League of Evil Surfers together. So then Diving Belle (and bloop) and Caliber start bumming around the ocean fighting baddies wherever they find them. Eventually they travel so far west they find themselves at the Great Barrier Reef where they meet Reef, a guy with coral construct powers, who is currently trying to get rid of a sharktopus that's been terrorizing the area. New party member! After spending a few days engaged in combat with the sharktopus with little success (their teamwork sucks), Spearhead arrives and with his guidance (barking orders and threatening Reef) managed to get the three of them coordinated enough to take it down for good. Spearhead's arrival was no coincidence as he'd been tracking Belle ever since she officially joined the JC and wanted to know why she didn't come home afterwards. Belle joined the JC so she'd have access to more resources to find her missing dad. Reef and Caliber like the idea of forming a team with Belle and decide to head back with her and her grandad to see if they could join the Coalition themselves. When they get back they find that Spearhead has had a few adventures of his own while chasing after Belle and two more teammates, Jellybro and Leviathan, are waiting for them. Together they form the Aqua Coalition (of Super Friends) with Spearhead as their mentor, trainer, and overseer. Powers Hydrokinesis allows her to manipulate and control water to some degree. She can't generate water, only manipulate what's on hand. Her powers are weak because her father got them through science and they didn't pass down all that well through the genes, so Spearhead keeps teaching her to rely more on skill than her ability. Bloop An octopus who serves as an ambassador to a race of sea people, also Belle's diving partner and friend. He uses a wide array of gestures and motions to try and convey what he's thinking to Belle since he doesn't speak any human languages and Belle can't understand anything he says aside from "Bloop." Gallery 1374541918559.png IMG_2270.PNG 1365284843436.png 1365284475386.png IMG_3072.PNG 1366831249697.png IMG_1433.PNG Diving Belle Harpoonist.PNG Diving Belle.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero